Home
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: After the war ends, Naruto brings Sasuke back to Konoha. But what happens when the Uchiha lost his will to live? NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Home - Prologue**

**WARNINGS:** Spoilers for Naruto chapter 590

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

**Summary:** After the war ends, Naruto brings Sasuke back to Konoha. But what happens when the Uchiha lost his will to live? NaruSasu

* * *

"Sasuke!"

He could hear his voice but everything was getting darker. His eyes closed as he took deep breaths – he was covered in blood. He didn't know if it was his anymore, he couldn't worry about anything at the moment. Maybe… he was going to meet his family again? Itachi, he wanted to see his brother so bad. Was he proud of him now? The words kept repeating themselves in his head – _I will love you forever._

He heard him calling his name but it was too late now.

* * *

"When will he wake up?"

"Naruto, he almost died. If you hadn't used the kyuubi mode to bring him here, he wouldn't have made it. Be patient." Tsunade was trying to be patient herself since she knew what the blond was going through but it was hard to not lose her temper since Naruto kept asking questions nonstop.

"He'll be ok… Right?" there was a bit of hesitancy in his voice, the Hokage could sense.

"Yeah," she gave him a smile "he'll be ok".

The blond tried to find in her eyes any sign that she was lying but didn't find any, sighing relieved. Now he just needed to wait for the raven to wake up. It was hard for him to wait, but he had waited for many years, he could wait some hours. He guessed so.

Four hours passed and nothing. Shizune didn't let him get in Sasuke's room but he didn't get why. He brought the Uchiha back, why couldn't he be with him? Kakashi passed there to give him ramen and he was thankful since his stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten since he got to the hospital. Tsunade kept crossing with him since the hospital was crowded because of the war and she needed to take care of a lot of patients. She seemed a little stressed out so the blond stopped asking questions everytime she appeared. The Hokage got tired of looking at the blonde's expectant yet sad eyes when the clock read 6pm.

"Naruto, we built a good apartment for you and you should use it, y'know? Go rest, brat. He'll still be here tomorrow" she said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"So will I. But I don't want to leave, what if he wakes up tonight?" he raised his head to look at her.

"Brat, like I said Sasuke's recovering slowly. He won't-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune interrupted her.

She turned around surprised "Yes?"

"H-he woke up!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and before the Hokage could say something, he ran towards the raven's room, opening the door quickly before glancing inside. And there he was.

Sitting on his bed, with his bangs covering he face, there he was. Uchiha Sasuke. The one guy he had chased for almost four years. He was there, in front of him. Naruto felt his eyes watering.

"Sasuke" he managed to say.

The raven looked up; his bangs letting his eyes show, looking at the blond. He didn't know what to say. He felt weak and his body hurt. No, everything hurt. He didn't know why he was awake. Did the blond save him? He turned his looks at the hands resting on his lap. He felt tired. He wanted to say something but couldn't find words. What was he supposed to say? "Thank you"? "Sorry"? Both? He didn't know anymore. Everything felt empty. He was in Konoha, the village he wanted to destroy not even a week ago. It didn't matter anymore. He realized nothing would take his pain away and there was no reason to inflect the same pain in other people. He wanted to die. There was nothing left for him anymore. His whole clan, his brother, even the Uchiha compound were gone.

He sensed someone approaching and slowly raised his head to meet with the Hokage's eyes.

"You seem pretty weak, Uchiha. But I'm surprised you woke up this early" she said with her arms crossed.

"Why am I here?" he managed to say hating the way his voice came out.

Naruto was staring at him, afraid of coming closer. The raven seemed so tired it hurt to look at him but the blonde couldn't take his eyes off the other boy.

"You and Naruto defeated Tobi. Congratulations, you're a hero now. However, you almost died and he had to carry you here" she answered, and Sasuke directed his attention to the blonde.

"You carried me all the way till here?" his voice wasn't as loud as he wanted it to be but it could be heard. The other approached him "Yeah…" he answered, scratching the back of his head "It was nothing, really".

"How are you feeling, Uchiha?" Tsunade proceeded.

"I don't know…" he simply replied, turning his attention back to his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

The Hokage nodded "Alright, I'll let you two have some time alone. I'll come back tomorrow to do some exams." she said before getting up and heading to the door "Oh, and Uchiha…" she turned around smiling "Welcome back".

The raven couldn't find words as the doctor got out of his room. Naruto said nothing but sat on the end of the Uchiha's bed "Thank you" the blond said out of nowhere, confusing the other.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you… I don't know if I would be able to defeat that masked guy alone. So thank you" he explained, turned his face to the other with his famous grin on its place.

"What's wrong with you?" the raven snapped.

"Huh?"

"I-I almost killed you before that, I-I…" he couldn't say anymore, he didn't know what was fine to say. He watched the blond frown before his smile was back "But you didn't".

The raven looked down once again. Naruto sighed "I didn't bring you back to see you like this".

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… But I'm happy" he smiled "I'm glad you're here".

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Promise

**Home - Chapter 1**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Promise**

* * *

Naruto was beyond happy. After two whole weeks, Sasuke was finally getting out of the hospital. He wasn't speaking much, but the blond thought it was just normal. They would have all the time of the world to talk later – now he just wanted to see the raven fully recovered. He was still a little weak and had some bruises but Shizune said it wasn't anything serious and that he'd be fine in some days.

Sasuke was wearing a dark long-sleeve shirt with dark pants and dark shoes. Kakashi had gotten them for him since his clothes couldn't be worn anymore and he hadn't any. The jounin was the one who appeared right after they got out of the hospital's gates.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama asked for me to bring you two to her office" he said, looking at Sasuke's emotionless expression.

"Why does she want to see us?" the blond asked tilting his head. The older man shrugged and started walking, expecting the two of his former students to follow him, which was what they did.

Getting into the Hokage's office, everything was a mess. Bottles of sake and scrolls were all over the floor and Tsunade seemed stressed out but softened her expression as she saw the three men getting in "Naruto, Sasuke, I summoned you here to talk about two serious decisions" she said serious, supporting her chin on her hands "About you, Uchiha" she finished.

Sasuke remained in silence, and Naruto frowned – he was afraid. "What's it, Baa-chan?" he asked hesitant. Tsunade sighed "The first one is that Sasuke doesn't have anywhere to go since the Uchiha compound was destroyed. Naruto, since your apartment is way more spacious than your old one, I thought that maybe you could live together. What do you think?" she asked a little curious about what the raven's reaction would be, but he didn't react at all.

"Sure" the blond replied almost immediately, actually happy for being able to live with the Uchiha. He looked at the raven standing next to him and frowned since he seemed more interested on the floor than on where he was going to live from now on.

Tsunade then proceeded to give them the bad news "The second one is way more serious. The elders decided that Sasuke can stay here. However, they still think you're a threat, Uchiha" she looked at the raven "And they don't trust you. So…" she sighed, knowing what the blonde's reaction would be "You'll have to use chakra restrainers for a while. You won't be able to train or do any kind of jutsu or even release chakra".

"What?" Naruto exploded "Who do these elders think they are? Sasuke saved their asses, how can they not trust him?" he was almost yelling now.

"Naruto, if they wanted they could simply sentence Sasuke to death. He killed Danzou and that'd be a good reason. Stop complaining" Kakashi interrupted.

"But-" Tsunade interrupted him "No buts, Naruto! I don't like doing it either, but there's nothing we can do. He needs to recover anyway, he shouldn't use chakra. Think of this as a way of helping him".

The blond said nothing but lowered his head and clenched his fists. The Hokage turned his attention to the raven beside him "Do you have anything to say, Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't bother to look at her "No".

"Right" she continued "Kakashi, go ahead".

The jounin walked to Sasuke and pulled the sleeves on his arms up. He took two metal bracelets and proceeded to put them in each of his wrists. Naruto wondered how Tsunade could be so cruel to make Kakashi do it with his former student. Sasuke seemed a little dizzy at first, but soon recovered as he looked to his wrists, finding the sensation of the metal against his skin weird.

"When will he be able to take those things off?" the blonde managed to keep his voice calm even if he wanted to yell and break the bracelets.

"As soon as I tell he can. Now you brats can go home, you must be tired" she said before turning her attention back to the scroll on her table, ignoring the glares she was receiving from the blonde.

"Yeah…" he turned around before grabbing Sasuke's hands and dragging him outside. They walked silently; Naruto didn't know what to say. Didn't the raven mind having those things on his wrist? He didn't seem to, and it was driving the blond crazy. The raven stopped walking and Naruto looked at him "Is something wrong, S'uke?"

"Was the graveyard destroyed too when the Akatsuki attacked?" he had finally looked up to look at the blonde's eyes. Naruto was surprised at the question but shook his head negatively "No, since the graveyard is a little farther, the jutsu didn't reach there" he explained, aware of why the raven had asked that.

Sasuke simply nodded before he started walking again. Naruto was getting frustrated – he wanted to talk with him, but everytime he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He was there now. With him. He wasn't going anywhere. He was finally there by his side, and he couldn't say anything. What had happened to everything he wanted to say to him? The things he thought while Sasuke wasn't there – while he didn't know where Sasuke was.

It was the worst of not having the raven there. He didn't know how he was. If he was hurt, if he was alone, if he was fighting, if he was training, if he was tired, if he was sad, if himself ever crossed the raven's mind. He couldn't stand it. But now he couldn't tell how the other was feeling either. He seemed… lost. The blond couldn't describe it.

When they made it to his- no… To their apartment, it was starting to rain. Getting there, Sasuke took the clothes Tsunade had given him and went to take a shower. Naruto cleaned some stuff and went to check the fridge to know what would be their dinner, but it was almost empty – only milk. Checking the cupboards he found ramen and more ramen – did Sasuke even like ramen? Once the raven finished his shower, Naruto decided to ask him "Ne Sasuke, what will you want for dinner? I guess I'll need to go buy some ingredients…" he explained, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not hungry" the raven simply replied, making the blond frown.

"How come you're not hungry if you ate hospital food for two weeks straight?" Naruto asked, annoyed at the other's answer.

The Uchiha shrugged "There is only one bedroom, right?" he changed the subject "I'll sleep on the couch" he said, motioning to go to the couch since he was tired but Naruto grabbed his arms "You're not sleeping on the couch".

Sasuke frowned "What, do you want to sleep with me as well?"

The blond blinked – actually he was thinking about Sasuke sleeping on the bed and he sleeping on the couch, but he liked the raven's idea more; this way he could take care of him if he had a nightmare or if he couldn't sleep "Yes" he said bluntly. The raven arched an elegant eyebrow "We won't fit in one bed" he pointed out.

"No, they gave me a king sized bed because I defeated Pain and stuff…" he explained, giving a small smile "There will be no problem".

The raven just nodded "Ok… But can you let go of my arms now?" Naruto quickly let go and scratched the back of his head once again "Sorry".

Sasuke looked down and didn't move for some moments before he turned around and went to the bedroom, realizing the blonde was right – the bed was big. The bedroom's size recorded him from his own old room but he tried to stop thinking about his memories as he threw himself on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Naruto on the other hand, cooked some ramen for himself before taking a shower as well and going to the bedroom. He smiled at the sleeping form on his bed - Sasuke seemed like a child. But it was clear he was tired, and the blond tried to not do any noise as he went to his side of the bed and lied down.

He felt the urge to embrace the raven next to him but didn't. Naruto wanted to make Sasuke happy, and he was going to do it. He didn't know how, but it was a promise he had made to himself a long time ago.

Because after so many years without it, the blond needed to see one of his most precious things – Sasuke's smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Festival

**Home - Chapter 2**

**********Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Festival**

* * *

"A festival?" the blond asked, tilting his head at his former teacher.

"Yeah. You don't know it because you've spent too much time with Sasuke while the other shinobi were working" Kakashi replied, as if lecturing him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm the only one he's speaking to and I don't want to leave him alone". The older man sighed "He won't go anywhere, Naruto. Stop worrying about it" Kakashi could see throw the blonde's mask even if the blond himself wasn't actually thinking of it – Naruto was worried. He didn't want Sasuke to leave again. The blond kept looking at him but said nothing "But nobody wanted you two to work since you were the ones who defeated Tobi. Oh, speaking of it, Tsunade-sama said that you two are going to receive a tribute at the festival".

"A tribute?" he tilted his head again "I'm not sure if Sasuke's going to like it…" the blond said but he was actually sure that Sasuke _wouldn't_ like it. He had been locked at their apartment and whenever Naruto asked to go out he always said no. The raven just talked to him because they were leaving together but even so he still ignored the blond a lot.

"Tsunade-sama said he needs to go and if he doesn't want to you must drag him there" the jounin explained with a straight face "He's going to receive a headband as well".

Naruto smiled but soon realized it was weird "Why are they going to give him a headband if he's still using those _things_?" he asked with an annoyed face and Kakashi soon knew what it was about "The only ones who know about them are you, me, him, Tsunade-sama and Sakura. The war may be over but Sasuke surely has plenty of enemies out there. This kind of notice would soon spread and random ninjas would attack him".

"And what does it matter? Aren't they going to attack him anyway?" Naruto was getting annoyed, even if Sasuke had saved not only Konoha but probably even the shinobi world, there were still people who would attack him. Kakashi sighed "Sasuke's extremely powerful; no one will attack him knowing it. However, if those ninjas discovered that he can't use chakra, he'd be an easy target".

Naruto frowned "I still don't get it. Those things may put his life in danger".

"Don't worry about it" Kakashi said and the blond guessed he was smiling through his mask "Even if he can't fight right now, no one will want to piss you off either. And there are plenty of strong shinobi here. Even if someone was stupid enough to try, they wouldn't be able to hurt Sasuke".

The blond calmed down "I guess…" he sighed "Anyway, when's this big festival?"

"Tomorrow night. You guys must wear yukatas**(1)**, got it?"

"I don't have any-" before he could finish the sentence, his teacher had vanished leaving clouds of smoke behind. Naruto sighed before heading home, not sure of how Sasuke would react.

When he got to their apartment, Sasuke was still sleeping. He frowned – back when they were 12, the raven was the first to appear at the meeting's place. The blond sighed before sitting on the other side of the bed and poking the other "Sasuke, wake up".

The raven grunted in response, but didn't move "Sasuke, I need to talk to you!" he started shaking the raven slightly and then not so slightly, making the raven sit up quickly with an annoyed face "What?" Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't a morning person but he couldn't help it "Good morning" he said grinning but the grin soon fade away as the raven kept glaring at him.

"Ne, Sasuke… Tomorrow's going to be this festival…" he started, scratching the back of his head but the raven spoke up before he could even ask "No" he motioned to lay down again but the blond stopped him "Oi, listen until I'm finished, teme! It's a festival to celebrate the end of the war. We need to go because we're going to receive a tribute or something like that. Baa-chan said I must go with you and if you don't want to go, I'll need to force you to" he said, not liking the way it sounded.

The raven smirked "As if you could force me".

"Look, it'll be fun Sasuke! There will be games and food as well..." he said trying to remember what else a festival could have but nothing came to his mind "I've never gone to a festival but I'm sure there'll be plenty of fun things to do, teme" he finished with a smile.

"No" the raven was still glaring at him.

"Sasuke… You'll have to get out of this apartment sooner or later. No one is mad at you anymore, you're a hero now". Naruto tried to be gentle to him but he wasn't sure of what was fine to say. The raven was always on their bed and sometimes he would forget to eat. Sasuke seemed to have a lot of nightmares at night, so he tried to sleep a lot during the day, but Naruto knew it wasn't right. However, he didn't know how to help him.

"Naruto, 'no' means 'no'. Now can you let me sleep?" the raven's annoyed tone ended up irritating the blond as he grabbed both of the other's wrists and pulled him closer "You're going to this festival, I don't care of what you say. You can go home right after the ceremony or whatever it is, but you're going" Naruto finished before he let go of the raven's wrists and got up, leaving the surprised Uchiha on the bed "Kakashi-sensei said we're going to need yukatas so I'll buy them" he said before getting out of the room.

Sasuke was surprised by the way Naruto had treated him. He had been so sweet to him that he forgot how the blond could be when he got annoyed. He sighed before letting himself fall on the mattress – he knew it would be useless to argue with the blond. He looked at the bracelets on his wrists – they made him weak. The raven loved the way it let him sleep more since he got tired easily, even if he didn't do anything at all. But they didn't suppress his nightmares at night, and it annoyed him. He needed to pretend to be asleep just so the blond wouldn't start worrying over him. He decided he would take a shower before falling asleep again as he got up from the bed.

He could be acting as if it was nothing but those bracelets were really annoying him. He felt weak and he couldn't sense anyone, he was not used to live like this. They were really uncomfortable as well, not letting him rest his head on his hands and sometimes even making it hard for him to wash his hair. He sighed – he wondered when they would take it off him.

* * *

Naruto soon had found a perfect yukata for him but it was hard to find one for the raven. He didn't know if he should choose a blue one or a black one, if there should be patterns or not. The blond knew Sasuke would look good in anything but he wanted the raven to like it. He was holding at least five different yukatas but still searching for more. However, his eyes stopped wandering around as he laid his eyes on a dark blue one.

"Sasuke's going to love it".

* * *

"Why didn't you show me it yesterday?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" the blond frowned "But here it is" he said before handing the other his yukata.

Sasuke looked at it and even if it was hard for him to admit, he really liked it. It wasn't anything extravagant as how he had expected from the blond but it wasn't too simple either. It was dark blue with a pattern of dark red flowers over it and a red ribbon.

"You chose it?"

"Y-yes…" Naruto gulped "Didn't you like it?"

"N-no… I like it" he answered as he looked up at the blond "It's beautiful. Thank you" he said a little embarrassed but meaning it. The blond smiled "I'm glad you liked it. It took me a long time to choose yours, you know…" he said scratching the back of his head "Anyway, we better get ready, the ceremony must start soon".

Naruto decided he would dress himself in the bathroom to leave Sasuke more comfortable, but noticed he didn't know how to put on a yukata. He waited a few minutes until the bedroom's door was open by the raven as he got out - Sasuke was naturally beautiful, but with the yukata he was stunning. The raven noticed the blonde's stare as he blushed slightly "W-what?"

"You look great" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke couldn't find a reply so he decided to question instead "Why haven't you dressed up yet?"

"Oh about this… I don't know how to put on a yukata" he explained, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke sighed "I'll help you…"

They took ten minutes but when the blond was ready he looked awesome as well – the blonde's yukata was simpler than Sasuke's, an orange one with a maroon ribbon. It let some of the blonde's chest showing while the raven's let nothing showing up. The raven couldn't help but realize how handsome Naruto was – not that he didn't know it before.

They headed to the festival, Sasuke walking slowly but since they still had time, Naruto didn't mind. The raven had forgotten how it felt to walk around at night, not worrying about anything. He used to do it a lot after his clan was murdered, since it hurt to live in the Uchiha compound alone.

"What am I supposed to do?" the raven asked out of nowhere as he stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" Naruto had stopped walking as well.

"At this ceremony, tribute, whatever it is" he explained himself "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing… They'll just say something about us and we can go. Don't worry about it, Sasuke" the blond said gently and Sasuke just nodded before he started walking again.

When they made it to the festival, many people went to greet them, some Sasuke knew, some he didn't. He saw Sakura talking with a pale guy whose name he couldn't remember, but when Naruto called her she simply waved her hand before looking way – not even bothering to look at the raven. Sasuke didn't mind it since he knew it must have been hard for her. She wasn't the only one who acted that way; most of the people he knew did the same. He knew it would happen but he knew he deserved it as well.

The Hokage soon appeared and said that they needed to go on stage - a simple one they had built only for the festival – to receive their tribute, or whatever it was. She soon started to introduce them on the microphone before they received a medal each.

"A round of applause for these two young heroes!" she finished before everybody started clapping, some even screaming their names.

They soon got out of the stage but Sasuke was already heading home before Naruto grabbed his arm "Hey, you're really going home? There are plenty of fun stuff here like I said…" he tried.

"I'm tired…" he answered "I might go out with you tomorrow, though" he said meaning it, earning a smile from the blond "Ok, then… I won't get home late, right?"

"Yeah…" the blond soon let go of the raven's arm and went back to the festival, where everyone was waiting for him.

"Home…?"

Sasuke soon got away from the festival, but he wasn't going back to their apartment – he was heading to the graveyard. He knew it was far but he wasn't in a hurry. There was only the moon light illuminating his path as he walked silently. In the middle of the way he found a bunch of roses so he lowered himself to pick some. It took him half an hour until he made it to the graveyard since he was being slow.

However, before he could pass by the entrance, a rock hit the right side of his head, blood rolling down his face.

"Traitor! Go away!" more rocks were thrown at him by the villagers – they followed him there. Sasuke couldn't sense them because of the chakra restrainers and couldn't protect himself either, feeling weak as his legs started giving in, making him fall on the floor.

"You should have died along with your brother!" one of them said and Sasuke quickly turned to glare at them as wrath ran in his veins, making them run away.

The raven was trembling for wrath and weakness, his body seemed to be giving in. He threw the covered in blood roses away before getting up with difficulty. He refused to cry. He couldn't.

When Sasuke made it to their apartment, it was almost midnight. He slowly lifted his arm to knock but the door opened before he had the chance to "Sasuke, why did you-" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as he stared at the raven in front of him with wide eyes "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Sasuke had blood on his face, a little on his yukata as well. He was panting and it seemed hard for him to just stand up "I…" he started but it hurt for him to speak as his legs gave in, making him fall down but Naruto caught him.

"Sasuke…" the blond felt some tears fall on his shoulder as he held the other on his arms. He proceeded to carefully lift the raven up and carry him to their bedroom, letting him rest on the bed. He soon stopped crying and passed out, Naruto already cleaning his wounds.

"Why?" he muttered under his breath as he clenched his fists.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**1-** A _yukata_ is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and are unlined.


	4. Affection

**Home - Chapter 3**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Affection**

* * *

Naruto was angry, so angry he barely could stop himself from breaking everything in sight. He was angry at the elders, at Tsunade, at Sasuke, at himself, at everything he could think of. Angry at the elders for being assholes; angry at Tsunade for acting as if she really couldn't do anything because he knew she could; angry at Sasuke for lying to him and going to the graveyard when the raven knew he shouldn't push himself to walk that long, and angry at himself for not protecting Sasuke when he should be there for him.

The raven hadn't woken up all night but he kept talking in his sleep and shivering, probably having nightmares. He whispered his brother's name and kept saying words that didn't let the blond sleep at all. Naruto was worried, angry but couldn't leave the raven alone. So when the morning finally arrived and Sasuke had calmed down in his sleep, the blond put on his clothes and went to the Hokage's office.

"Baa-chan!" he called loudly as he slammed the doors open.

Tsunade had just arrived in her room, since it was very early. She was surprised at Naruto waking up early but he was clearly mad at something and it seemed that she would be getting a headache soon "What's it, brat?"

"Take those fucking bracelets off Sasuke! They're hurting him!" he yelled as he approached her table.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow at him, trying to not lose her temper with the blond for the millionth time "We've already talked about this. I can't take them off until the elders say I can".

"What kind of Hokage are you? Sasuke helped me defeating Tobi, he helped saving the whole village, and you still need to check if you can fucking trust him?" his voice grew louder by every word "He's been through a lot already, he doesn't need to put up with this bullshit!"

"Naruto!" the Hokage grew irritated at the blonde's words and tone as she bluntly got up of her chair "I'll tell you this only once. Sasuke ran away with the man who tried to destroy this village, joined the Akatsuki, tried to capture Bee, almost killed Sakura and had plans to destroy Konoha" she said quickly in a harsh tone "Not to mention what he did to Danzou and specially what he did to _you_. If you forgive him, good for you but the village has no obligation to do so. We could easily sentence him to death and you wouldn't be able to do anything. So," she gave a devil smile, challenging the other "or you handle this _bullshit_, or I can change my mind and kill the Uchiha".

Naruto gulped as he heard the woman's words, wrath being replaced by fear as his features softened. He said nothing but turned around and headed to the door, slamming it shut as he walked out.

Tsunade sighed and let herself fall on her chair again before Shizune opened the door slowly and came in "You didn't need to be so rough, you know…"

"If I hadn't said that, he wouldn't leave me alone. That brat…"

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a big headache, feeling dizzy and not sure of what had happened and why he was on the bed, still wearing his yukata. He tried to support himself on his elbows, but they gave in making him fall with his head on the pillow again. When he remembered what happened he tried to get angry but couldn't – he was feeling numb.

He realized he had a lot of wounds but that Naruto had taken care of them. They hurt but the only one that was really annoying him was the one on his forehead.

The blond wasn't in the room – Sasuke felt annoyed. Annoyed because he couldn't tell if Naruto was in their apartment or not. Because of those bracelets. His pride was hurt, he couldn't sense even villagers. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had gotten hurt by simply villagers. He had fallen because of them, he had cried in front of Naruto.

And he couldn't even get up. The raven knew that if he even tried, he would fall down. He wanted to take a shower and take the yukata off. It would have been easier for the blond to take his yukata off him to clean his wounds but Naruto didn't. Instead, he loosened it and searched for his wounds. Sasuke sighed – of course he didn't want the other to take his clothes off, but what he did ended up being the same, just more stupid.

With this yukata loosened up, his pale chest could be seen until his belly button and his right leg was all exposed as the left one was all covered by the fabric as the Uchiha kept looking at the ceiling. Suddenly he heard a door being slammed and then he discovered that Naruto had just gotten home.

Naruto went straight to their room, a little surprised when he saw the raven was awake "How are you feeling?" he asked as he tried to calm his temper.

Sasuke realized that the way the blonde's voice had come out was weird – he was nervous. Angry. The raven slowly turned his head to look at him, letting his body the way it was "How do you think I'm feeling?" he asked with a straight face although he hated the way his voice came out.

"I don't know. I can never tell how you feel" the blond sighed as he sat on the end of their bed.

"… Where were you?" the raven managed to ask even if he knew the answer "At Baa-chan's office. I tried to convince her to-"

"Stop" Sasuke interrupted him "I deserve it".

Naruto's eyes went wide and he didn't think as he grabbed the other's right wrist and pulled him up harshly as the raven hissed in pain "You saved them! They have no right to do it with you!" the blonde's face was really close to Sasuke's as the raven grew irritated and freed himself from the other's grip "_They _had decided to kill me and I had decided to destroy this village! It's not because I've changed my mind that they can act as if nothing happened the way _you_ do" the raven replied harshly.

The blonde's eyes darkened "I'm not "acting as if nothing happened". I've forgiven you, there's no need to keep thinking about what happened" he said in a lower tone that sent shivers through the other's body "Understand that what happened made me a criminal. Not everyone can forgive a criminal, Naruto".

"What are you on their side now? I'm just trying to protect you, damn!" his voice became loud again as he shook the other slightly.

"You're the only reason I'm alive now" Sasuke started as Naruto's eyes went wide once again, shocked not getting the meaning behind the raven's words "If it wasn't for you, nobody would mind if I was killed or not… Stop complaining".

The blond said nothing but kept looking at him as his features softened slowly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed tears building up on the other's eyes "N-Naru-"

"I…" the other started, interrupting the raven as he looked down "I'm so happy you're here… I hated waking up and knowing I wouldn't see you all day. I hated meeting Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan at our old meeting point and not seeing you there. I hated not knowing where you were or how you were… If you ever missed being here…" he lifted up his right hand to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop rolling down his cheeks "And when we met again," he finally found the courage to look up at the other's surprised eyes again "I hated seeing you so… hurt" he frowned, recording how Sasuke looked "I just want you to be happy, Sasuke" the blond finished with a small smile as the tears had finally stopped falling.

Sasuke was left speechless. What was he supposed to say? Naruto's words made him… feel warm inside. Why did the blond care so much about him anyway? It had been a long time since someone had been so sweet with him. The raven looked down as the blond kept staring at him waiting for an answer "Thank you…" the Uchiha managed to reply quietly, still not being able to look Naruto in the eyes, but meaning it.

The blond finished to wipe the tears away, his smile not fading "Sorry for acting like this… Baa-chan just pissed me off, I shouldn't have taken it out on you…" he said before pulling away from the raven.

Sasuke wanted to say something more but couldn't "You should take a shower before lunch, S'uke" the blond pointed out, since the raven had plenty of wounds covering his body and his yukata had some blood in it.

"I-I don't know if it's such a good idea…" the raven said with a slight blush gracing his features as he looked away.

"Heh, why?" the blond asked as he tilted his head at the other.

The raven said nothing but tried to get up but fell on the mattress again, not finding strength to do so "I can't" he replied, still not looking at the blond.

Naruto smiled at him "I'll prepare your bath, then I'll help you getting in, right?" he asked, making the other look at him immediately "W-what? No!"

"Why not, teme?" the blond frowned.

"Because…" he couldn't finish the sentence as he looked away.

"Oh, don't tell me…" the blond started with a smirk "Uchiha Sasuke is embarrassed?"

"S-shut up! I'm not letting you-"

"Cut it out, I've seen almost all your body while cleaning your wounds yesterday" the blond interrupted him "You need to clean them better. Or you let me help you or I'm calling Sakura-chan to heal your wounds" Naruto threatened, knowing that the raven still felt too uncomfortable with everyone but him.

"Go prepare it" the Uchiha said, giving up.

"Ok" the blond grinned before getting up and heading to the bathroom to prepare the other's bath. After adjusting the temperature, he waited for the tub to be filled with water, before getting to the room again and helping the other get up. They succeeded with some difficulty, taking more time than necessary to get to the bathroom since the raven was being slow because of his wounds. The yukata kept falling and loosening more as they walked, exposing more of the raven's pale and beautiful but abused body. Naruto was happy the villagers kept distance – if they knew the raven couldn't protect himself they would have beaten him up. Sasuke was supporting himself on the blond, as the other carefully helped him, not taking his eyes off the beautiful body.

When they finally made it to the bathroom, Naruto helped the raven staying still as he loosened the ribbon that was keeping the yukata in place on the other's waist, making the cloth fall on the floor near the tub, exposing Sasuke's body almost completely if it wasn't for his boxers.

The raven kept avoiding the other's eyes, embarrassed "You should get in with it… It's going to be troublesome to take it off while you're standing" the blond pointed out, slight amused at the raven's embarrassment.

"F-fine…" Sasuke was feeling dizzy as Naruto helped him to sit on the edge of the tub, before slowly helping him get in. The raven frowned at the difference of temperature and at the pain on his wounds but soon his features softened as he let out a sigh of relieve.

Naruto smiled "I'll start cooking lunch, take your time, ok? When you're finished, just call me" he said before getting out of the bathroom and closing the door as the raven simply nodded with his eyes closed.

Sasuke felt so good, his muscles started to relax. After a while he shifted a little to take his boxers off slowly, before tossing them on the floor and leaning on the bathtub again. He was still a little shocked at what the blond had told him but it made him happy. He was happy for being close to the blond.

"Dobe…" he muttered under his voice before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Under the Starry Sky

**Home - Chapter 4**

******WARNINGS:** Spoilers for Naruto chapter 590

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Under the Starry Sky**

* * *

The sky was beautiful and so were the stars. It was cold but he didn't bother going back inside, he was too distracted. He felt the slight breeze on his pale skin, it felt so good. How many times had he wanted to stay like this just for a little while but couldn't in the past years? Sasuke couldn't tell. He used sit on the roof with Itachi when he was little, his brother used to talk about constellations and the raven loved it. Itachi was so smart, he used to think.

It also felt weird. Before Sasuke found out the truth, he hated his brother. He didn't allow himself to 'miss him'. But it was also just a lie. No matter how much he hated Itachi, Sasuke missed him. The regret for killing his brother after Tobi told him what actually happened made him go insane.

He looked at the sky once again – those were Itachi's eyes. Sasuke didn't even know where his own eyes were anymore. He recorded the memories that Itachi had showed him before disappearing once again, this time forever. His brother had suffered so much… Sasuke wanted to redo everything. He wondered what would have happened if he had found out everything before killing his brother.

_No matter what you decide to do from now on… I will love you forever _– the words echoed in the raven's head as he bit his lip. He had decided to help Naruto, to save the village. Was Itachi proud of him? He couldn't tell. The raven had done so many mistakes, even living seemed like one.

It was weird the way the blond could take these thoughts away from him with his smile. It amazed Sasuke how Naruto was so happy with him being there. He didn't get it. But he had already given up on trying understanding the blond. Even if it actually made him happy to know someone had missed him like the other had said – not that Sasuke would admit it.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked around "You're gonna catch a cold" Naruto said before putting his jacket on the other, covering his shoulders and back as he sat down next to the raven. Sasuke blushed slightly but said nothing.

"Sometimes I come to the roof to think about stuff," the blond started "but it's way better to do it simply to look at the sky" he said, not taking his eyes off the stars above them.

The raven remained quiet for some moments before he spoke up "Think about what?" he asked, still glancing at the sky "Huh?" the blond turned his attention to him as he did the same "You come here to think about what?"

Naruto frowned before looking up again "I haven't done it since Pain attacked… But it depended," he lied down "sometimes I would come here after a mission or after training to relax… If I was really tired, I would end up falling asleep here" he smiled "and I would wake up with Sakura-chan yelling at me that I was late…" he sighed "And sometimes I came to the roof to think about a lot of things…"

"What things?" the raven asked again since the blond had talked a lot but didn't answer his question "You don't want to tell me?" he questioned, lying down beside the blond.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" the raven frowned at the question "I'm just curious".

Naruto smiled "When I was a kid I would come here to look around the village and find a spot to mess up with in the next day" Sasuke looked at him, slightly amused "When I turned a genin, I would come here to think about the future. A lot of times I just wanted to relax after arguing with you all day…" he chuckled "I used to do it a lot to think about my past as well. I wondered who my parents were and why they left me. But after I came back to Konoha, not long ago," he turned his head to look at the other who couldn't stop staring at him "I thought of you".

Sasuke looked away "Just of me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah… No matter the reason I came to the roof, I would end up thinking about you" the blond replied, glancing at the sky again.

The raven's mouth opened but nothing came out. He wanted to ask why but couldn't. He heard Naruto chuckling and quickly looked at him with a questioning look "I still can't believe that you fell asleep in the bath".

Sasuke blushed "S-shut up!"

Naruto smiled "We should go to bed, it's almost midnight…"

"Why can't we sleep here like you said?" the raven questioned, not really wanting to go back inside.

The blond sat up, frowning "You may catch a cold, Sasuke".

"I won't…" he complained, the other's jacket falling down as he sat up as well.

Naruto reached the cloth before putting it on the other just like he did before, his hands stopping on the other's shoulders and resting there "I promise that we'll sleep here after Baa-chan takes those things off you, ok?" he said with a smile, making the raven's heart race "D-don't treat me like a child, usuratonkachi".

The blond chuckled "Sorry…" he said before getting up and reaching his hand so the raven could take it to support him while he got up, before they went inside again. Sasuke had put on the jacket just so it wouldn't fall as they got in by the window. Naruto stared at him.

"What?"

He smiled "Orange suits you, teme" the raven blushed "Shut up…"

"You can wear it to sleep, it's comfortable" the blond said as he started to undress – it was hard for Naruto to feel cold so he just put on his pajamas pants as the raven sat on the bed, looking away "Want to go out tomorrow?"

Naruto had barely finished putting on his pants as he heard the other's words, surprised "Heh?" Sasuke looked at him "I said I would go out with you after the festival, but it turned out that we couldn't" he explained himself, a little embarrassed.

The blond smiled before sitting on the bed beside him "Sure! Where do you wanna go?"

Sasuke remained quiet for some moments, trying to think "You choose…" he said yawning. "Right then…" the blond said after a while, not sure of what place to choose "Let's sleep then, you get tired easily with these things… So you better rest" Naruto soon got up from the bed and turned off the lights as Sasuke said nothing but lied down on his side of the bed.

The blond did the same "Goodnight, S'uke…" he said but found out the other had already fallen asleep. Naruto chuckled before covering him with the blanket and smiling – Sasuke was so cute while sleeping.

But with his jacket he was even cuter.

* * *

"T-this is…" Sasuke was surprised. He didn't know a place like that existed near Konoha. It was beautiful.

Not too far from Konoha, Naruto found the perfect place to cheer up the raven. A flowers field. A big one. There were plenty of different flowers coloring the field below the clean sky. It was a beautiful, sunny day as well.

"Do you like it?" the raven heard the blond asking from behind him and could almost feel his smile "Yeah" he said, turning around, still surprised.

"Good!" the other's smile grew even wider "I recorded Ino talking about a place like that, so I went to ask her about it this morning. I thought it was perfect since it wasn't that far from Konoha, but still no one will bother us here" he explained as he took a few steps forward "Now, let's eat!"

They soon found a tree and sat under it on the shadows, since the day was really sunny, although the temperature was still low. Naruto had prepared onigiris**(1)** and sandwiches for them "I'm not the best cooker, you know… But I guess it's eatable" he said as he scratched the back of his head, waiting for the other's opinion. Sasuke said nothing but took an onigiri and gave it a bite "It's good" he said after swallowing. The blond smiled as he started eating as well.

Naruto had to force himself to stop staring at the raven. It was the first time the blond had seen Sasuke wearing the casual clothes Tsunade had chosen for him and he was amazed by it. He wore a similar to Naruto's ninja shirt under a small grey and green kimono and grey pants. Of course the kimono had the Uchiha clan symbol on its back. It was good since the cloth wouldn't bother his wounds and seemed comfortable, and had some color. He had some wristbands to wear too but he couldn't put them on because of the bracelets.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked in an almost annoyed tone, taking the blond away from his thoughts.

"H-huh, nothing…" Naruto looked away, scratching the back of his head once again "Just thinking".

"About?"

The blond frowned "What's it with you asking about my thoughts lately?"

"You wouldn't take your eyes off me, it's just normal that I want to know why" he said as if a matter of fact.

"Nah, keep eating, I've planned a long day for us!" he changed the subject, smiling.

Sasuke frowned but said nothing and did as he was told. When they finished eating, Naruto cleaned everything and made a clone to carry the things back to their apartment while they kept walking through the field.

"What are we going to do now?" the raven asked as he looked at the blond beside him "You'll see…" Naruto simply smiled and before he could say anything, the blond had caught his hand and started running towards the forest.

They had practically spent the day running around. But it was worth it. Naruto showed Sasuke plenty of beautiful places that he had never been in, and the raven had loved all of them. The blond had even made the raven smile – not a big smile like he wanted, but a smile nonetheless.

It was already dark and they were still running "Where are we going now, dobe?" the raven asked as he was dragged once again to some unknown place. He could feel his tiredness already, and he was afraid he wouldn't make it there "Don't worry, we're almost there".

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but saw that they were almost outside the forest so he remained quiet, soon being hit by the moonlight. His eyes went wide by the view in front of him.

Naruto had actually dragged him till the top of the Hokage's mountain. Konoha was beautiful, the lights fascinated Sasuke. He had never stopped to appreciate any of the things the blond had showed him.

"Look up" the raven raised his head and was met with the most beautiful starry sky he had ever seen. The stars could be seen better from there than from their roof and he was amazed. He couldn't find words. Unconsciously, his hand tightened around the other's, making the blond smile.

"You seemed to like staring at them… So I decided this would be a good place to bring you" he looked at the other "I see I was right".

Sasuke was feeling something he hadn't felt in so many years. He felt protected. The raven slowly lowered his head and looked at the smiling blond "Thank you".

Naruto was a little surprised as he blushed slightly "H-heh, no need to thank me, S'uke…" he replied but soon Sasuke's body was leaning against his, the raven's breaths hitting his neck as his head rested on the blonde's shoulder "Sasuke…"

"I can't… stay awake anymore…" the raven whispered before starting to fall down but Naruto caught him and sat there on the grass with the raven asleep on his lap, his head pressed against the blonde's chest. Naruto couldn't help but smile at him.

He looked up at the stars - they were sparkling, each giving off its own light, like the people on this planet. Suddenly, the blue eyes were met with the vision of a shooting star falling across the sky. He closed his eyes.

"I've wished this everytime I saw one. Still…" he paused "I want Sasuke to be by my side… _always_" the blond finished, replacing the "_again_" before lifting up and carrying the raven to their apartment.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**1- **Onigiri or rice ball, is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in _n__ori_ (seaweed).

**A/N: **I wanted to make a fluffy chapter so... yeah. If you're wondering, no, I'm not done with the angusty.

If you noticed my "Nagareboshi" reference, a (shooting) star for you ;3


	6. Distance

**Home - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Distance**

* * *

Naruto was happy. A month had passed since he got Sasuke to get out of their apartment for the first time and now the raven would go out with him more often. He still couldn't abuse of some things so the blond had to be careful not to tire the Uchiha too much. He could feel himself getting closer to the raven, Sasuke was opening up little by little, and that was enough to make Naruto the happiest person in the village.

Sasuke was getting better. That was the only thing that Naruto could think of. But sometimes the raven would stare at a random spot with a blank stare for minutes, or would stop talking suddenly, or "forget" to eat some meals, or have nightmares. It scared the blond to death.

Some nights were calm and Sasuke could sleep like a baby, and some nights seemed hell. For both of them. The Uchiha would get nightmares and start talking in his sleep about morbid things. Sometimes it stopped soon; sometimes it went like this all night.

And sometimes it was worse.

There were nights when Sasuke would have too disturbing dreams that he would wake up screaming. He would cry and ask for Naruto the one thing he knew he would never be capable of.

"Kill me!"

That was one of those nights.

"Sasuke, calm down!" the blond pleaded, trying to control the raven as he held his arms. He could feel his heart break everytime that happened.

"I want to die…" Sasuke closed his eyes shut as more tears rolled down his cheeks, his hand gripping his hair harshly "Kill me!"

"No, I won't kill you" Naruto pulled the other closer before he could protest "I'm here… Don't cry" the blond tried to be the gentlest he could afford to on these moments. It wasn't Sasuke; it was the broken part of him expressing itself. He knew it. He needed to fix that part. It would be hard but he would.

Sobs could be heard. The raven's eyes kept shut as blood started dripping from his lower lip by the harsh way he was biting it. Naruto was holding him close by the waist, unable to notice it. After some minutes, the raven's grip on his hair loosened and his arms slowly fell on the other's shoulder as he hugged him back slightly.

The blond sighed relieved – it was finally over. At least for that night.

"Why…?" he managed to say between sobs.

"Shh…" the other said softly as he always did after hearing the same question "It's ok… You can sleep".

Sasuke slowly rested his head on the blonde's shoulder as the sobs stopped slowly. Soon Naruto could lay the sleeping raven on his side of the bed again, still hugging him.

Naruto had noticed that usually when he was able to embrace the other on his sleep, Sasuke wouldn't have nightmares. However, the raven didn't want the other treating him like a child and got embarrassed (even though he would never admit it) so there wasn't much that the blond could do.

It was always hard on the next morning as well. Sasuke would feel awkward and embarrassed, even uncomfortable for letting the other see him so weak. Deep inside he knew it was ok because it was Naruto. But his pride couldn't take it. And he didn't know what he was supposed to say either. The blond never brought that up; he didn't want to talk about it unless the other wanted to. He knew it was hard for him.

He opened his eyes slowly and was surrounded by a heat that wasn't his. Strong tanned arms embraced him and he could clearly hear the soft breaths escaping the other's mouth. If he shifted a little in a way he got even closer to the body beside him, his head would be pressed against the other's chest, and he could hear the blonde's heartbeat.

Even if he felt ashamed for losing his mind at those nights, and even if he felt embarrassed for letting someone approach him the way the blond did, those short moments before the blond woke up made him feel alive.

He wondered why.

Why the blond wouldn't leave his side. He could tell how he had hurt him and he could see that he still did. After all, Naruto was the only one who hadn't given up on him. Even after he had given up on himself.

And that meant so much that he was sure it was the only thing that kept him on the ground.

Suddenly he felt the arms around him moving and fingers started playing with his hair "You awake?"

The raven remained quiet as he closed his eyes, feeling the other's scent "Want breakfast?" the blond asked, already aware that the Uchiha was awake. Actually, Naruto had been awaken way longer than Sasuke but since the other hadn't noticed the smile on his face when he got closer to the blonde's chest instead of trying to free himself, there was no reason for him to know that. The raven said nothing but shook his head slightly. Naruto only nodded "What do you want to do, then?"

"Sleep" the other replied quietly, still tired from the lack of rest.

That date was coming soon and those nights were becoming more frequents. Naruto was getting more worried, he didn't know what to do to make the nightmares stop. Why couldn't Sasuke have peace?! He stared at the tired closed eyes for some moments before sighing "Alright. I'll go buy something for our lunch, ok?" he asked but got no answer as he slowly let go of the now smaller boy before getting out.

He found some ingredients soon, so he started walking, not really having a destiny. The day was beautiful, there was no sight of clouds. The blond wanted Sasuke to be there with him.

"Yo" a voice took him away from his thoughts as he blinked and lowered his gaze from the sky to the man standing in front of him "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi was smiling through his mask "Long time no see. How are you doing?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his free hand and forced a smile "I'm doing fine…"

His former teacher sighed "Naruto, what's wrong?" the other let his arm down as his smile faded, being replaced by a frown "It's Sasuke" he paused "I'm worried about him".

"Oh, how surprising of you" the teacher said sarcastically "What happened?"

His former student sighed and started letting all his frustration out to his former teacher. Of course he wouldn't tell everything, since he was sure Sasuke wouldn't like it, even if the raven couldn't really find out.

After he was almost finished, Yamato appeared "Naruto!"

The blond turned around "Yamato-taijou?! I haven't seen you around…"

The jounin sighed "Too much work since the war ended… Anyway, Tsunade-sama is summoning you and asked me to bring you to her office" Naruto frowned "What does she want now?"

* * *

Tsunade had given Naruto a mission to deliver the Kazekage an important scroll.

The blond didn't like it, he didn't want to leave Sasuke but she told him that the Kazekage himself asked for him to do it and before he could protest, Tsunade was yelling at him and he got out of the office.

He would be leaving in the next morning so he went to their apartment and realizing that the raven was still sleeping, started preparing lunch. Sasuke wasn't happy with the news, but he didn't show it "Don't worry, it will take only one day!" the blond said with a smile.

The raven woke up cold and alone in the next morning, a note on the bedside table

"_I bought a lot of stuff yesterday so don't worry about shopping. I've also already prepared lunch and dinner, you just need to heat it. Don't forget to eat!_

Ittekimasu**¹**_"_

Sasuke blinked a few times. Ittekimasu. The last time he had heard it was really long ago. The last time he had said it was in the morning of the worst day of his life.

It was the last word he had said to his parents.

He kneaded the note and threw it on the floor as he started getting up – he was going to clean the house. Naruto hadn't let him, but the blond always forgot some spots and weren't the best cleaner.

Actually, the only reason their apartment was a little organized was Sasuke. He hadn't really complained about it but Naruto knew the raven way too well to know he wouldn't like to live on a landfill.

If he only could see how their apartment was one day before they started living together.

Noticing that his clothes wouldn't be appropriated to the task, he put on his pants but searched for a shirt, a Naruto's shirt. He chose the least colorful one he managed to find and started working.

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei!" he heard as he turned around, not expecting to meet his former student again that day._

"_Naruto?"_

_The blond was panting, since he had been running around searching for his teacher "Baa-chan gave me this mission…." he started complaining about how she had no notion and it ended up taking half an hour to tell the whole story._

"_And you were looking for me just to tell me this?" the older man asked, not believing his student as the blonde's eyebrow twitched "No! I was looking for you because I need to ask you a favor"._

* * *

Kakashi had just had lunch and was heading towards their apartment.

"_Check on Sasuke for me?"_

He sighed. Sasuke would surely get angry at how Naruto was treating him, but it's not like the jounin didn't understand the blonde's feelings. The man stopped in front of their front door and knocked on the door three times. It didn't take long before Sasuke opened the door with a surprised face as he saw his former teacher standing on the doorway.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kakashi greeted him. The raven was panting and sweat, holding a broom with his left hand. Cleaning the house could be exhausting but with those bracelets on it was ever worse for the raven "What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Can't a teacher visit his student?" the jounin asked as his eyes opened, his smile fading through the mask.

"I'm not your student anymore" the raven replied, already realizing it had something to do with Naruto.

"For a teacher, a student is always a student, Sasuke" Kakashi said before giving a step forward "Can't I come in?"

Sasuke blinked before sighing, getting out of the way so the man could get in their apartment.

Soon they found themselves sitting after Kakashi told the raven that he shouldn't push himself so much and should take a break.

"… Do you want some tea?" the Uchiha asked, getting frustrated with the silence.

"Hm… No, thank you" the jounin smiled through his mask as Sasuke sighed "Ok, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are" he started "It's been a while since we don't talk properly".

"The last time we talked properly was probably when you trapped me into that tree almost four years ago" the raven frowned at the memory.

"Too bad what I said that time didn't get to you".

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Naruto asked me to check on you" the jounin decided to tell the truth since he knew there was no point to playing fool with Sasuke "Judging by the kitchen, have you washed the dishes already or haven't you had lunch yet?"

"I don't need a baby-sitter" the raven said, not answering the question "If that's why you're here, get out".

"My, my" the jounin smiled through his mask "You get angry so easy, Sasuke. Naruto's just worried about you".

"He worries way too much".

"You don't like it?" the jounin changed the subject, surprising the other "You don't like knowing that someone cares about you that much, Sasuke?"

The raven clenched his fists "He's not my family. He doesn't need to worry about me".

"That's what makes it more special. He doesn't need to, he doesn't have any obligation to do so. But he still does. You should be grateful".

Sasuke was getting a headache. He let his head rest on his hands as he mumbled quietly "Get out".

The jounin sighed defeated before getting up "Alright, alright… But, Sasuke" he turned around "You don't need to blame yourself for what happened to your brother. You didn't know the truth, and it's not your fault" he opened the door "But with Naruto's different. He never lied to you. So you shouldn't be so hard with him" he paused "And you shouldn't lie to yourself either".

Before the raven could ask what the man meant, he had disappeared, just leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**1- **I know some people dislike it when writers put Japanese expressions, but I found it necessary. Of course I had put some already as "Baa-chan" or "Kakashi-sensei" but just names. For those who don't know "Ittekimasu" is said on Japan when you're going out. You say it before leaving home, it doesn't matter where you're going or how long you're staying away. As an answer you receive "Itterasshai" which would mean "Take care".

**A/N: **So, huh... It took a while xD

Sorry for such a delay, but I hope you like it like always!

(I mean, I always hope you like it not that you always like it /shot)

And HOHO I have a surprise -not that surprising- for the next chapter ~~


	7. Feelings

**Home - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Feelings**

* * *

"Stupid Gaara" the blond found himself complaining to no one to listen as he walked towards his apartment in the middle of the night "Just because he's the Kazekage he thinks he can call me whenever he wants to, when I'm on a break after a fucking war just to deliver a scroll?!" he finished tiredly as he finally got to the front door "I doubt that that scroll was even important…" the blond sighed before opening it.

He almost yelled '_Tadaima_' as he had planned to do but shut his mouth, noticing that the house was dark and that Sasuke must have been asleep.

"Stupid Gaara" he muttered again under his breath – his plans were to come back before noon, not almost midnight.

Taking his shoes off, he made himself some ramen before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he went to their bedroom and found the raven asleep on his side of the bed, not being able to not find him cute. Sasuke had probably thought that he was going to come back at night, so he didn't take the whole bed to himself.

Slowly crossing the room to their wardrobe, he grabbed some pajamas pants, careful not to wake the other. He was glad that night seemed like an _easy _one.

Silently climbing on the bed, he got closer to the raven, whispering something in his ear before falling asleep.

"_Good night_".

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up" the blond frowned as he poked the other, who slowly opened his eyes, annoyed.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy tone, clearly not liking to be awoken by the other.

"I need to talk to you" he sat on the bed "Get up".

"No" the raven replied, turning his back to Naruto "Too damn early".

"It's almost 1pm, teme!"

"Early" the Uchiha simply answered.

The blond sighed heavily before pulling the other's arm until he was on a sitting position, glaring at him "Good" he sighed once again "Now, go eat".

"I'm not hungry" Sasuke said without stopping glaring at the other "I know you are" Naruto replied "Do I have to carry you to the kitchen or what?"

"I'm tired, just let me sleep…"

"Sasuke, you need to eat something! You've barely touched the food I prepared to you yesterday, and you're tired like that because you disobeyed me and cleaned the house!"

The raven's eyes darkened as he slapped the other's hand that was holding his arm away "Disobeyed you?! Who do you think you are to think you can order me around?!"

Naruto blinked, realizing he had made a mistake "I didn't mean it like that, Sasuke" he tried to explain himself but the raven simply snorted "Yeah, right. I wouldn't have to clean the house if you could do it right, you know? Now let me sleep" he replied as he motioned to go back to sleep but the other grabbed his arm once again.

"Sasuke, you need to eat. You've already slept too much too! You won't be able to sleep at night this way!"

"Who cares?!" the raven snapped "Stop treating me like a child, I can take care of myself!"

The blond sighed "Look at you! You're getting thinner, teme! I know you're hungry, stop lying to me!"

"Why do you care?!" the Uchiha raised his voice "I don't get you!"

Naruto blinked "What don't you get?"

"This! Why do you keep treating me like that?! Why do you care so much about someone like me?!" he stared at the blond as he frowned, wondering if he would get the same answer as always.

"I care about you, bastard" he said, and the other was surprised for not having got the _'Because you're my friend' _answer for the hundredth time "I'm just trying to treat you well, because even if you won't admit it, Sasuke, you need someone right now."

The Uchiha clenched his fists, which were basically on Naruto's face "Do you think I like being treated like this?! I already have these things on me, what's next? A collar? You don't own me, stop acting like you do!"

"I'm not!" now it was the blonde's turn to raise his voice "Stop acting so difficult! I'm just trying to help you!"

"You're not helping me!" he tried breaking free from the other's hold but failed "You can't even let me alone for one fucking day! You had to call Kakashi to 'check on me'! I'm not a child, Naruto!"

"I was worried about you! Can't you just understand that?!"

"No! If I were in your place, I would have never helped me after what I did. No one would do what you're doing!"

"I don't care! Why did you bring this up?" he was getting frustrated at the other's behavior.

"Because I'm tired!" the raven raised his voice more "Can't you see that?! Do you think I like living like this?!"

The blond lowered his tone "… What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" he scoffed "I can't even go to the cemetery in peace! Everyone in the village hates me and I don't get why you're different! You should be the one who hates me the mo-"

"Can you drop it already?!" the other interrupted him "I don't hate you, I would never hate you!"

"You should! You're the only one who doesn't see that!"

"I don't care about what other people think, I know you don't care either so stop talking like this!" the blond tried.

Sasuke struggled more to break free from the other's hold but Naruto simply held his wrists tighter "L-let go!"

"No. You're going to eat now, whether you like it or not, got it?" the blond stated serious, using his normal tone again.

"I've already told you to stop ordering me around!"

"Sasuke, you're in no conditions to argue with me" he let go of the other "Now, come on" he said, already getting up.

The raven held his wrists, which were hurting slightly, as he gritted his teeth. Who the hell did the blond think he was?! As the blond motioned to get out of the bed, Sasuke moved forward, prepared to land a punch on the other's face before his fist was lowered down more harshly than expected by Naruto.

"You really are weakened by these things…" he sighed "You can hit me as much as you like after you're free from this, as long as you eat, alright?" the blond said with a lower tone, without letting go this time.

"S-stupid…" the other growled, more sensitive to the pain "Ugh, I hate this…" he muttered, defeated "You really should just kill m-"

Before the raven could finish his sentence, he found himself once again being interrupted by the blond, only this time it was with a surprising way to do so.

With his eyes widening comically, Sasuke realized that Naruto had closed the distance between them and was now kissing him.

Not noticing the slight blush that graced his features as the blond pulled away, he was too shocked to do anything other than stare at the other, who kept looking at everything but him.

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again, not finding words. How could he explain what he had just done?

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" he got up quickly, not letting the other find words either "I'm sorry" the blond repeated before storming out of the room and the apartment, leaving a stunned Uchiha behind.

* * *

Later that day, the sunset could be seen as the Uchiha lay on their bed. He couldn't sleep after what had happened. Stupid Naruto, always making unnecessary things.

The blond also hadn't come back yet. He wondered where he was.

"Stupid dobe…" the raven muttered as he hid his face on the pillow.

* * *

Naruto kept walking around without destiny, trying to organize his thoughts. He couldn't really tell why he did what he did but he also couldn't say that he hadn't liked it.

He wondered what Sasuke was thinking. Maybe he was confused or even disgusted by the blonde's actions.

Realizing it was almost dark, he decided to go buy something for them to eat, cursing himself for leaving since the other probably wouldn't have eaten anything by the time.

Knowing that he would have to face the Uchiha sooner or later, he headed home.

Noticing that there were no lights on as he approached, he sighed – it meant that the raven had most likely spent all afternoon in bed, proving Naruto's thoughts right.

"Sasuke…" he muttered under his breath after getting inside by the bedroom's window.

Putting the things aside he lay on the bed with a sigh. Poking the other slightly on the shoulder, he opened his mouth to speak again "I know you're awake."

"And what?" he heard the other saying with an annoyed tone.

The blond sat up with another sigh before turning the lights on "Are you mad at me?"

Sighing before sitting up as well, Sasuke stared at the other with a frown "Is that why?" he asked, not sounding angry for the other's surprise "Do you think of me like that? Is that why you do so much for me?"

Naruto blinked, surprised at the way the other spoke, way softer than usual. Not noticing the blush on his face, he tried to find his words "When you were gone… I hadn't stopped to think about this, you know?" the blond tried to explain himself "But now that you're here…" he bit his lip, embarrassed, before giving a smile and scratching the back of his head "I'm sorry, Sasuke… Why don't we forget this happened, huh?"

The raven looked away "I won't forget it" before the other could reply, he opened his mouth again "I don't mind it if you like me that way, even if I don't understand why. And I can't understand how I feel towards you myself" he finished, still not looking at the blond, who kept staring at him with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed "You heard it. Just don't think it's ok to go kissing me around because of that, got it?" he replied, now glaring at the taller boy.

The blond blushed "I know that, bastard!" he pouted before grinning "I've brought food and tomatoes, let's eat!"

"Tomatoes are food, dobe" the other said, slightly amused.

"Shut up!" Naruto showed his tongue before getting up and standing his hand "Come on, teme…" he smiled.

Sasuke hesitantly took the hand as they went to the kitchen to have dinner, and the blond wondered why they couldn't always be at peace like this.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
